


Better Way to Die

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Too much sweets can kill you. Diabetes-inducing.”</p><p>“Better than getting heart palpitation from--"</p><p>"--wait, what."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Way to Die

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu (c) Furudate Haruichi.
> 
> This is un-beta-ed; feel free to correct me (owo). Hope you enjoy!

“Too much sweets can kill you.”

 

Kunimi frowned, annoyed by Kindaichi’s remark. He swallowed his salted caramel first before replying, “Not getting enough sugar is not different.”

 

Kindaichi groaned. “A box of salted caramel chocolate a day is more than enough, you know.”

 

“But it’s tasty.”

 

“Diabetes-inducing.”

 

“Better than getting heart palpitation from watching you strip in the locker room every day.”

 

“—wait, what.”

 

Kunimi said nothing and kept eating his snack, eyes not meeting Kindaichi’s shocked one.

 

Oikawa, who was nearby and thus could hear everything clearly, fell to his knees from too much laughing.

**.**

**.**

**[end]**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~
> 
> (I told you it's random)


End file.
